Music to my ears
by thespooksdemon
Summary: AN ADVENTURE FOLLOWING DERVISH AND MEERA AS THE TACLE THE DEMONATA FOR THE FIRST TIME AS TEENAGERS
1. The day it starts

**Chapter 1**

The screams. I hear them. Every minute. Of every day. They haunt my dreams, they bring me nightmares, they make every waking hour of my life a desperate struggle for freedom.

It all started a couple of months ago on a normal day when my life was normal, it was all a mistake, it shouldn't have happened, if only the day had have gone as planned I wouldn't be on the verge of breaking down right now! Just walking to town, by myself, everyone had plans and once again I was left out. They do this to me all the time, sometimes I think they wouldn't care if I died.

When I go to town with my mates we take a short cut down this alley at the back of some abandoned houses but I'm a complete wimp and find it hard to watch a normal film in the dark never mind a thriller. So i decided to take the main road it may be busy and long but it sure wasn't dark and scary. The main road was just round the corner then I'd be almost at town with crowds of people i hate being alone, I rounded the corner and to make my lonely day worse - ROAD CLOSED!

There was no other way to town apart from the alley and I knew I had to take that route but I searched and searched for a way round anyway to save me the despair of facing my fears and entering the alley. After a wasted half hour i found myself at the entrance to the alley literally facing my fear...

I didn't know quite what I was afraid of, there was plenty of people around but no one crossing through the alley. There were people either side but not in, then it crossed my mind - how was everyone else getting to town.

"Hey, excuse me do you know a different way to town? It's just the main road seems to be …" My voice trailed off into the distance and I noticed the passer by was completely ignoring me. I tried again but nobody seemed to want to listen to me, it seemed I was more alone than I first thought.

I knew she had to cross through the alley, 'what's that's the worst that could happen' I thought to myself. But that thought just freaked me out even more I imagined all the things that could possibly happen down that lonely alley but not once the thought popped into my head that what was about to happen could happen.

I still believed people where ignoring me because I was just a scraggy teenager so I kept on shouting to passers by

"Excuse me," and "can you help?" Still nobody answered and I didn't have a clue what was going on…

"You know they can't hear you," I jumped out of her skin, the lad had appeared out of nowhere. I didn't know the lad but he looked about the same age as me if not a bit older with a mohican and a large leather jacket bundled around him. The lad had a warm friendly smile but a look of warning on his face.

"I wouldn't go down that alley if I was you," the lad started speaking in a serious voice but continued in a mocking voice,

"It's dark and scaaaaary, too scary for a wimp like you." The lad burst out laughing and my face reddened and I was almost shaking. The lad saw this and tried to save himself,

"Look whatever your name is…"

"It's Meera!"

"Ok. Look **Meera**, I was only joking you know, truth is I wouldn't dare to go down there it's all, well, trampy." At that the pair of them burst out laughing and I had forgotten about all my fears, and bravely stepped into the alley.

"Well I'll see you around err… I didn't catch your name,"

"That's because I didn't throw it," smirked the lad, "They call me the whirling Dervish. I'll see you around… hopefully."

"See you 'whirling Dervish'." With that the joyful lad was gone and I was halfway through the alley already.

I was reflecting on what had just happened, this whirling Dervish was a nice lad shame I didn't get his number but hopefully he lived near and I'd see him around quite often anyway. Thinking about their conversation had taken my mind completely off my surroundings but now I realised where I was, the one place I feared most!

I went completely into shock and froze it wasn't the alley itself, deep down I knew the alley itself was safe it's what lurked in it that froze me to the bone.

Whilst I had been thinking about the recent conversation the alley had transformed into a world of death.

A creature with no legs that seemed to float in the air stood before me. The wild fantasy creature looked out of this world (which it was) it had cracks in its body from which blood poured constantly and where it's heart should be was a hole I could only describe as deeply disturbing and grotesque! The hole was filled with snake creatures all slithering around each other and the monstrous creature itself only had a look of sadness and regret upon his face.

I felt myself being drawn towards the creature yet I didn't resist as deep down I felt slightly sorry for the creature, I felt a sort of connection. Just like me the 'demon' looked sad but most of all lonely and like he wanted a friend just like me.


	2. Screaming and Flashbacks

**Authors note: I've redone the 1st**** chapter so it's better and I hope you like this chapter but I'm not sure if anyone likes it so I'm not doing a 3****rd**** until I get a review so thanks all and enjoy the chapter. ****J**

Chapter 2

**Dervish's POV**

For the first time in 3months I decided to venture outdoors, well that's a lie I didn't really decide to my brain was forced too. I can't take it any more, all the arguing and the worst thing is I know it's all my fault!

I just couldn't keep my big mouth shut but if all that happened to mehad happened to you, you'd desperately want the world to believe it too. Though if I'd have known my parents would have had to go into hiding and change their names and leave all their friends and family behind I'd have literally stapled my mouth shut if I had to.

Anyway that's a different story and I've got worse matters on my hands. This girl - what was her name? Oh Meera well I just met her she was on her way to town or somewhere and she was going down this alley thing and I don't know what it was but something snapped in me, the whole situation reminded me of when it happened.

I remember warning her not to go down the alley way but then I looked into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, the way they sparkled in the light. And her hair, those long brown waves that ran down her neck, she was so beautiful. I just wanted to run up and hold her in my arms and never let go! But I played it cool, she was the first person I'd had a proper conversation with in months and I wasn't going to ruin my chances with a potential friend. We started talking and suddenly I was my old self again joking around and stuff.

"I didn't catch your name," this girl Meera giggled to herself I'm pretty sure she felt it to, the instant connection I mean.

"That's because I didn't throw it," I was really happy with my reply, I was playing it cool and I could tell she was getting more attracted to me by the minute. Then I made my first mistake that day,

"They call me the whirling Dervish," I mean it was no big giving my name but that was my name back when it happened, when my life was turned upside down. I realised my mistake but there was nothing I could do about it then and she was hardly going to go around telling anyone. I continued the conversation coolly, trying to make up for calling her a wimp earlier.

"Look whatever your name is…"

"It's Meera!"

"Ok. Look **Meera**, I was only joking you know, truth is I wouldn't dare to go down there it's all, well, trampy." At that the pair of us burst out laughing and I could tell Meera had forgotten all about me calling her a wimp and she was totally in love with my cool personality. Ok but she was liking me more!

My second mistake of the day was just walking off, I knew there was something strange about that alley and I shouldn't have let her just go down there but as always I was more worried about myself than anyone else. I was still bursting with electricity that had sparked inside of me when I first saw her and it wasn't until I had rounded the corner that I remembered where she was headed. I don't know what made me do it, maybe it was the sensation of love or maybe it was hatred for my past but I sprinted as fast as I could towards that alley but to my total horror I was too late! It was him I remember, how could you forget? Although this demon that had destroyed my life and planted nightmares in my head, this demon that altered my ears to hear the horrified screams of the poor children taken by him. There was something that horrified me more - Meera!!

I remember it clearly, when it had come for me, I tried with all my might to escape and I would have if it wasn't for…

Anyway, I saw her, she was willing it to happen she looked as if she wanted to be with this demon, she thought there was a connection between them, or so it looked.

I shouted her name at the top of my voice I tried to get down the alley but it was shielded and I bounced back into the road, but I tried and tried again because even though I had only just met this girl I knew the evil world she was going to and even worse I knew her likely destiny!

I sat there with my head in my hands willing the girl I had only just met but I felt I had knew all my life to be beside me holding me telling me it'll all be ok, it isn't real. But I knew all too well how real it was, no matter how many people tell me I'm crazy I knew it was real and I had experienced a small amount of evil they were inflicting on the world.

I sat in the same spot all day feeling only hatred for these demons. What were they doing to this girl right now? I recalled my time in the world of the demonata- that's what they call themselves the demonata, it makes me sick! I was there just 5months ago experiencing hell every day I wished for death as it was the only release of the pain. I'd sit there in my cell for many days and nights just listening to the screams of the many victims of these demons. For 2weeks I both dreaded and rejoiced over the day my time would come. Sure it would be painful, I could tell that by the screams but at least I wouldn't hear them any more. Finally my time came and that monsters familiars came in and took me to their 'dining room' as I awaited my fate alongside another boy just a few years younger than me the head demon let out a scream far worse than any others I'd heard over my time there!

The awful head lice that were once placed on the demon child's had grown to the size of large slugs and had started attacking the demons. They didn't know what to do they took it as betrayal and a war broke out and I made a run for it. The child demon and the dog whose name I had learnt to be Vein where fighting all of 300 demons off whilst their head who should have been protecting them laughed at their misery and pain.

In the commotion I had nearly reached the door and tried to get the other boy to follow but he froze, is eyes widened in fear and then he simply fell. I thought it may have been a heart attack but the sight suggested otherwise. He had a whole where his face should be filled with maggots and flies, his stomach was being rapidly EATEN by an uninterested demon.

I was sick which aroused the demons and the chase began.

I startled out of my flash back when a splash of cold water hit my face, it was lobbing it down and I was soaked, people where taking cover under shop fronts whilst I sat there pondering the days events in the rain.

How could the demons do this to a girl as beautiful as Meera what did they want with her? What did Lord Loss want with her?!!!!!


	3. DICONTINUED

**Authors note: I will not be continuing this story for a while as I am concentrating on my twilight story - Crossing over. But of you really enjoyed this story please feel free to carry it on as your own but post me the link so I know where to look.**

**Thanks to all my readers, sorry for any inconvenience. ****J**


End file.
